1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to system updates, and more specifically, to enabling system updates to be performed in an incremental fashion, thereby reducing or eliminating the time intervals in which the system becomes unavailable due to installation of the updates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Customers utilizing large, mission-critical, globally-distributed enterprise content management systems have difficulty in identifying sufficient maintenance windows (or time intervals) for disabling the systems in order to perform even small system upgrade operations. This is due to various factors, including the critical nature of these systems, the large number of dependent users (which translates into a high cost for even small system downtime windows), and the constant activity resulting from users distributed across multiple geographies. Accordingly, implementation of system upgrades tends to be delayed for extended time periods.